


Ellie

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: College, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Perhaps she should have clued in the very first day when he turned up with his arm in a sling, but to be honest, she was too worried about her own struggle to get there that morning, and her only concern was the expression on the lecturer’s face when she barrelled in ten minutes late.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is @the-lady-razorsharp ‘s fault again, though I will admit that @vegetacide had influence even though she was asleep :D
> 
> I wrote Virg! Well, kinda. I’m not really sure where this is going or if it should actually go anywhere at all, but I hope you enjoy this scene in any case ::hugs you all::
> 
> -o-o-o-

Perhaps she should have clued in the very first day when he turned up with his arm in a sling, but to be honest, she was too worried about her own struggle to get there that morning, and her only concern was the expression on the lecturer’s face when she barrelled in ten minutes late.

She needed this certificate to keep her job and while she was good at what she did, she was a lousy student.

She didn’t know why education was such a hassle for her. She wasn’t dumb, she learnt fast, she just seemed to have this inability to pay attention. Often, she would spend her nights catching up on lectures that went in one ear and out the other.

It was frustrating.

But she had to attend, so attend she did.

The fact the guy she was sitting next to had a sling on his arm was the least of her worries.

Fortunately, the lecturer didn’t comment and she managed to keep quiet for the rest of the session and gain no further attention.

So perhaps it came down to the stairs and her own two left feet that finally introduced her to Virgil Tracy.

She had her bag, her tablet, her stylus and her fuzzy little Spud – a tiny fluffy toy she had a habit of propping up on her desk to use as a focus point. Four things, two hands and the coordination of a drunk giraffe. It was inevitable she would try to kill her self when she dropped Spud, tried to retrieve him and then tripped over her own feet.

She had a split second of ‘wow, those stairs are gonna hurt’ as they loomed at her, and then there was this massive bicep, warm breath against her ear and the sound of her tablet bouncing down the steps without her.

There was a moment of silence as the entire room froze. She was gently pulled back until she could get her feet under her.

The bicep flexed as she was moved.

“Uh…”

“Are you okay?” It was a deep rumble across her back as the room started moving again, students muttering as they hurried for the door.

She blinked. “Uh, yeah.”

The arm let her go and she stumbled just a little. A hand grabbed her as if afraid she would go over again. “You’re sure?”

She finally turned to find a dark-haired man, about her age, frowning at her with kind and concerned eyes. “Sorry I was a little rough. Had to compensate.” He gestured with his right arm which was wrapped in a sling. A green sling with the number two scrawled on it in one corner.

His frowned deepened and he stared at her as if he was assessing something. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She straightened and mentally shook herself. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Another blink and she realised he was slightly shorter than she was. Not that that was anything new. Her height tended to be the bane of her existence. So much further to fall. She attempted a smile. “Thank you, um…” She’d missed introductions being late.

“Oh, I’m Virgil.” He held out a hand.

Still a little slow on the uptake, she reached out and took it. His massive hand. A little rough, but warm.

Warm.

He was eyeing her again. “Um, yes, I’m Ellie.” The drunk giraffe.

His smile was as warm as his hands. “Nice to meet you, Ellie. Do you need a hand?” He gestured to her bag and the books that had fallen from it. To her horror, one of her bodice ripper romance fantasies was on the top of the pile. The half-naked and very male model on the front cover was staring up at them with obvious thoughts on his mind.

She crouched down and threw all the books back into her backpack, dreading whatever judgment he might be thinking. She grabbed at her dropped stylus and Spud got shoved face first into one of the side pockets.

She frowned at the sudden lack of her tablet only to remember the sound of it tumbling down the stairs.

“I think this is beyond repair. I’m sorry.” And there he was again, crouching down with a hand full of the remains of her tablet. When had he moved?

God, she was a ditz today.

Though she almost cried when his hand revealed the smashed screen and the innards which were now in pieces on the outside.

Well, there went her notes and another pile of money she didn’t really have.

She reached out and took the carcass gently. “Thank you.”

“Did you back up to the cloud?”

A sigh. “Couldn’t afford the subscription.” She slid the broken electronics into her bag with the rest of her stuff. “It will be okay.”

He was frowning at her again. “Did you want a copy of my notes?”

She stared at him. “That’s very kind of you.”

He pulled out his tablet from inside his sling. “Not a problem. Email?”

A blink and she muttered off letters and numbers a little dazed.

“Done. You’ve got network access at home?”

She nodded a little numbly.

“Are you sure you are alright? You seem a little fuzzy.”

She stood up and he followed. “I’m fine.” A sigh. “It’s just been one of those days.”

“Well, satisfy my concerns and walk down the stairs slowly. I have no wish to pick you off the lecture room floor at the bottom. Today is my day off.” He said it with a gentle smile enough to soften his words.

Fine. Perhaps her stubborn streak distracted her from asking about his profession, but then this was a nursing certification course. Most participants were nurses and a nurses’ day off was something to be cherished indeed.

So instead, she grabbed her bag and slipped from between the rows of chairs and made her way down the stairs, still the giraffe, but definitely less drunken.

He followed and gave her a smile at the bottom. His fingertips brushed her arm. “Keep safe. See you next time.” And he was out the door and gone.

She stared at the spot where he had been and then back up the rows of chairs to where she had been sitting.

A flash of warm brown eyes.

“Ms Tyler, I hope today’s tardiness won’t be repeated?”

She bit her tongue and turned to face the lecturer. An old battle-axe she had had before and had never liked. “I’m sorry and no, it won’t.”

“Good.”

But Ellie wasn’t paying any attention.

She had better things to think about.

-o-o-o-

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’s he like?”

“Who?” Ellie chewed on the end of her stylus. Setting up a new tablet was a pain. All the fun of a new piece of tech had been taken away by the fact she couldn’t really afford it and paying for it had physically hurt.

“Virgil Tracy.”

She entered her password yet again. How many times did she have to prove she was who she said she was? “Who?”

“Your saviour! Verri said you nearly fell down the stairs in class and Virgil Tracy grabbed you at the last second.”

That had her sitting up. “What?” Verri was all mouth and no brain. Then it clicked. “Oh, Virgil.”

“Oooh, so it is a first name basis then is it?”

“What? What else would it be?” God, Terri was almost as bad as Verri at times. It was understandable as they were sisters, but Terri was usually so much more.

Usually.

Terri put down her coffee. “Well, you know, with him being famous and all.”

Ellie frowned, finally distracted from her tablet. “What?” Great, now she was repeating herself.

Terri looked at her as if she was an idiot or something. “Virgil Tracy. Of International Rescue. Son of Jeff Tracy. Billionaire.”

She stared at her friend, her mind spinning. Really?

“Oh, god, you didn’t know?!” Terri burst out laughing. “I can’t believe it. You need to get your head out of those romance novels, girl, or you might miss one of your own.”

Ellie stared at her a moment longer aware that her face was flushing red. Damnit.

She picked up the marshmallow sitting beside her hot chocolate and threw it at Terri.

It bounced off her forehead, leaving a little puff of icing sugar.

That, of course, only made her laugh harder. “Omigod, you had no idea.” Now her giggles were becoming irritating. Why did she invite her friend over for breakfast?

Oh, yeah, because she was her friend and Ellie being on the night shift meant it was the only time they could see each other.

Ellie went back to her tablet and the hell of setting it up.

How was she supposed to know? “I was late to class.” It was mumbled.

“Well, that explains it.” Terri picked up her coffee again and sipped it. “Verri said he walked in with a security guard and there was this room check thing before he even sat down. I’m surprised you didn’t get harassed at the door.”

She blinked. There had been that guy she’d had to show her ID to, but wasn’t that the norm? He had been as dark as the shadows he was standing in.

Ellie had been too panicked about being late to care.

Virgil Tracy. Famous hero who saved lives on a regular basis.

No wonder he had caught her.

A flash of bicep.

An embarrassed swallow. Okay, now she was just being stupid. If there was any chance of getting to know him better, it had been snuffed out by his identity. Why on Earth would he even care she existed?

But he had caught her.

His voice had been so kind.

“Are you okay?” Terri’s voice was suddenly soft…concerned.

Ellie shook herself and forced a smile. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Her friend frowned at her. “You sure?”

Elli forced her bravado. “So, what is a famous hero doing in my nursing class?”

Terri blinked. “Buggered if I know.”

“Hmmm…”

“You could ask him.” Terri peered over her coffee cup.

Talk to him? Famous hero, Virgil Tracy?

Then she realised that tomorrow she would have to sit next to him again.

Oh, shit.

And her embarrassment at her clumsiness last time welled up yet again.

Oh god.

Terri was eyeing her suspiciously again. “Don’t forget to breathe, Ells.”

“Shut up.”

But she was right.

Damn.

-o-o-o-

Ellie was on time to class the next day despite the night shift. Actually, she was early. Early enough for the lecturer to frown at her and possibly question if she had been replaced by an alien.

“Ms Tyler, I’m happy to see you here.”

“I’m happy to be here, ma’am.”

That did it. She gave the old battle axe respect and immediately the woman became suspicious. Ellie would be under surveillance for the entire class.

Pfft.

She’d had worse patients. Those frowning eyes didn’t scare her.

“Hello again.”

She jumped as Virgil Tracy sat down beside her. Oh god. She hadn’t even seen him come in.

And yes, there was that mysterious guy running around with a scanner of some kind.

“Don’t mind Jeremy. He’s just pedantic.” It was said with a warm smile that had her stomach filling with butterflies.

As if to illustrate that fact, the security officer narrowed in on her and requested her identification. Dark eyes sliced and diced her as she fumbled in her bag for her card.

He said nothing as he eyed it, scanned it with his gadget and handed it back before moving onto the next student.

“He’s not happy because I made us late.”

Ellie blinked. “You’re not late. You’re early.” Wow. She had found her voice.

Virgil snorted. “Not when Jez wants to secure the premises, I’m not.” His smile was a little fond as his eyes tracked the man skipping between arriving students. “But then his boss is even more pedantic.”

“You’re pedantic?” Ellie frowned.

He turned to her. “Me? Oh, no, I’m not his boss.”

Then who? But she didn’t ask as he turned back to tracking his security officer with his eyes. His profile gave her the chance to actually look at Virgil.

Dark hair coiffured into some kind of pseudo-mohawk, tanned skin…she tried to remember where the Tracys actually lived. Wasn’t it an island somewhere?

She could almost hear Terri laughing at her. She really needed to pay more attention to current events.

Particularly if they were going to sit beside her in class.

But yes, tanned skin. She frowned. No…was that makeup?

The soft texture of foundation kicked up at the edge of his hairline and the skin colour changed as it merged into his hair.

Oh god.

She could barely see it, but there was the shadow of a massive bruise on his cheekbone.

He turned to look at her at that moment and she was forced to look away.

She swallowed.

Terri was laughing at her again.

The man had his arm in a sling. He had obviously been injured somehow.

Her mind wandered off wondering how.

“Did you receive my notes?”

She blinked. “Oh, yes, thank you so much.” She fished out her new tablet and held it up. “New device acquired.”

He smiled just a little. “Good to see.” But if he was going to say anything further, he was interrupted by Battle Axe calling the class to attention.

She pulled Spud out of her bag and stuck him on the tiny lap desk. His stitched-on smile brightened her despite herself.

Vaguely she was aware of Virgil glancing at the toy, but Battle Axe was talking, and unfortunately Ellie had to pay attention.

Today’s topic was about drug development and testing as background to administration. It was dry fodder and Ellie found herself zoning out.

She could smell his after shave. Or was it his cologne? Whatever it was, it was pleasant and warm.

The scratch of his stylus on his tablet was a soft counterpoint to Battle Axe’s droning voice.

Why hadn’t she taken the online version of this course?

Oh, yeah, because Battle Axe actually knew what she was talking about and there were certain things she just had to see in person.

That stylus scratching was almost a beat she could write music to.

She found herself visualising her fingers on her grandmother’s piano, notes marching out in time.

She drifted for a moment there, only to be nudged gently…

Awake! She was awake.

“Ms Tyler?”

What? She was in the lecture hall and Battle Axe was glaring up at her.

What?

“Ms Tyler, I recommend you get sufficient sleep at all times. A patient may depend on your alertness.” Battle Axe was frowning at her.

Oh, shit.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The woman’s eyes flickered to the man beside Ellie and smiled without smiling.

What?

Ellie looked at Virgil and found him frowning.

Battle Axe was blushing!

Ellie’s eyes widened.

Virgil shifted where he sat, fingering his sling.

But then the moment snapped and Battle Axe went back to babbling about Medsafe and New Zealand’s legal requirements for all medications.

What the hell was that?

But Virgil was looking down at his tablet, apparently scribbling notes, and Battle Axe had gone back to lecturing. She babbled for a few more minutes before darkening the room and activating the holoprojector.

Depressingly, the video was the same one she had viewed herself for her special study. She was already familiar with Emergency Department drug procedures. Which was probably just as well since she now worked in one.

She almost wished she had stayed asleep.

“You okay?” It was whispered baritone.

She turned to find his shadow looking at her. The holoprojection reflected in his eyes.

Whispered back. “I’m good.” Her body betrayed her by yawning at that exact moment. “Had the early shift this morning.” Or very late. It was kind of both. But it did give her the opportunity to attend the lecture. This early part of the course may be boring, but she needed it for the later part which she hoped would be worth it all.

It just meant she had to crash and burn when she got home before getting up in the dark to go to work.

“That and I’ve seen this before.” She straightened in her seat and prepared to keep herself awake for the next forty-five minutes.

“So have I. Bought it for reference.” In that moment he appeared as tired as she was.

She grunted and shifted in her seat again and they sat there for another five minutes.

“You want to go grab a coffee?”

What? But he was looking at her, his shadow sculpted by hololight.

“Okay?” It was out before she could think about it.

Without further word, he picked up his tablet and stood.

Caught out, she fumbled again, grabbing at her things and shoving them in her backpack as he started to make his way to the exit.

“Mr Tracy, where are you going?” Battle Axe emerged from the shadows below, her finger the pause button.

Ellie froze half out of her seat.

“Please excuse us, Ms Kingston.” And he kept moving.

Ellie blinked. He offered no apology, yet was still polite. It left Battle Axe with no ground to stand on and somewhat speechless enough for the two of them to make a quick exit.

It confirmed that Battle Axe was fully aware of exactly who Virgil Tracy was and that he could do pretty much what he wanted to. Ellie had no doubt that if she had tried it herself, the results would have been considerably different.

But she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and she hurried out of the room after him.

-o-o-o-

“So, why are you attending this class?”

She almost jumped, almost. To admit she had no clue as to what to say to the guy was just ridiculous. She felt awkward.

He had offered her a coffee, but she had declined, only to purchase herself a hot chocolate moments later. His expression was quizzical, but not judgmental.

The fact she didn’t actually like the smell of coffee was one factor and the black monster of a cup sitting in front of the man was emitting waves of that awful smell.

She didn’t say anything. She could live with it. Terri was fond of her own fancy brewed coffee concoction, so she couldn’t begrudge the man his choice of beverage. He had asked her out for coffee and she had said yes.

Not that he had asked her in the date sense. They were only taking a break from a lecture, weren’t they?

She fiddled with the paper tablecloth. The campus cafe was a good one. For once, this was a university that actually catered to their students like they were human.

“Ellie?”

Huh? “Oh, uh...” Could she be more flustered? “Skill update. Battle Axe is going to go through some of the latest medicines towards the end of the class. I convinced my supervisor it would be advantageous to the department for me to gain the knowledge.”

He arched an eyebrow. “You’re referring to the G26 group?”

She blinked. “Yes?”

“What are your thoughts on their use in emergency medicine?” He sipped his coffee.

“Uh, from what I’ve read they are very promising. You’re familiar with them?” She mentally kicked herself. Of course, he was.

He put down his mug. “Yes, though I’m more interested in their application in the field. A good analgesic that doesn’t interfere with diagnostics is always welcome.”

So obvious.

She was an idiot.

“Where do you work?” It was a polite question and filled the gaps in conversation she was so readily supplying.

“Auckland City. Emergency department.”

His reaction was subtle, but spoke of recognition.

“I guess you’ve been there?”

“I have.” He picked up his mug. “Very efficient team.”

She had never been on site when International Rescue had used their services, but she had heard rumours from those who had.

She idly wondered if any one of those ‘hot guys’ specifically referred to the one sitting in front of her.

A blink and she realised what she was thinking and to her mortification, she felt heat rise up her neck and settle onto her cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes. It’s just the hot chocolate.”

“You haven’t drunk any of your drink.”

“Oh.” She grabbed the drink and sculled some, almost scalding her tongue.

Yes, she was going to die right here.

His lips curled just a little despite the frown of concern on his face. “Just as long as you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” She swallowed and made it through the scorch of her oesophagus. “What about you?” A small cough. “Why are you here?”

“Similar. Took a tumble last week. Thought I could use the time off constructively. I’ve managed to get behind on my studies. Thought I’d try some catch up.”

She frowned. The course was pretty high up in nursing qualification. “You’re a nurse?”

“Not quite. I’ve had to pick and choose classes. Post-grad only.”

“So you’re a...?”

His smile really was quite charming in an absent, unaware-of-it kind of way. “Engineer specialising in logistics and demolition.” He swallowed another mouthful of coffee and appeared to sink into the cup.

“Interesting mix.”

He shrugged...and winced. “It’s what’s needed.”

“What happened?” It was out before she could censor it. Damn.

His eyes caught hers a moment. “Accident. Fell. Broken bone, a few burns and bruises. The usual.”

“The usual?”

His lips twisted, but he didn’t answer and she really didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. She thought back over what she had heard about International Rescue lately. She had been so busy, she hadn’t been keeping up...Terri’s smirk curled up in the back of her mind and in defiance, she reached down into her bag and grabbed her tablet.

A moment later, she discovered exactly why Virgil Tracy was walking wounded.

“A power station in the Australian Alps?”

He shrugged and she winced for him.

As usual, the details of what had happened during the situation weren’t entirely clear, but the ruckus being raised by the Tracy legal team definitely was. An operative was reported to have fallen on live powerlines...

“You were electrocuted???”

“Only a little.”

The professional in her riled. “Virgil, what the hell are you doing here? That was less than two weeks ago. You should be in bed, resting.”

“I’m fine.” It was said with upmost patience.

Oh, so he was one of those.

She eyed him. “Any sign of blurred vision? Headaches? Do you have someone to look after you?”

“No, mostly no and yes.” His expression was a cross between annoyance and amusement.

Oh, yeah, this wasn’t her place...

But he had been seriously hurt and here he was walking around ignoring it. She had the urge to slip off that sling and inspect his injury to make sure he was okay. He was obviously one of those who would just keep going until his body failed.

He held up a hand. “Ellie, I’m fine. Jeremy is a trained first aider and his boss would kill him if anything happened to me. I’m fine.”

She stared at him a moment, only to glance over his shoulder to where Jeremy was standing quietly observing the room. The bodyguard’s lips quirked and he jauntily saluted her with a couple of fingers to his forehead.

Her eyes flicked back to Virgil. “You make his life hard, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Virgil half-shrugged before halting the reflex. “I do what I need to do.” He hid behind his coffee cup. “But if you’re going to worry about my health, you’ll need to get in line behind my brothers, my sister, my grandmother and Jeremy. I promise you, I’m well-covered.”

“Hmm...” She took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Well, you are surrounded by nurses...”

“Now, see, that’s what I told Scott.”

“Scott?”

“My eldest brother. He expressed some similar concerns, but I am fine and I was bored, and now I’m not.”

“Hmm...”

He eyed her. “You disapprove?”

“I suspect you are risking your health, but as you are an adult, that is your decision. Just letting you know that patients like you are a nightmare.”

“Really?”

“Really. At death’s door, but still determined to do everything.”

“I’m not at death’s door.”

“It must have been close.”

“I’ve been closer and I’m fine.” He said that last a bit firmer and she realised she had been treating him like a patient. He wasn’t her patient and she shouldn’t do that.

But it was her job to care.

Something must have shown on her face, because he drew in a breath and grabbed his phone. A few finger stabs and he turned the screen to face her.

“Look, my current vitals. See? I’m fine.”

She stared at the stats scrolling across the screen and her professional mind translated them into agreement.

The rest of her brain asked ‘What the hell?’

She looked at him. “You’re monitored?”

The phone dropped back into his palm and he swiped the screen clear. “I’m always monitored. Are you satisfied?”

A single nod and she returned to speechlessness.

The silence lingered.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have imposed.”

He sighed. “Don’t worry. It’s the thought that counts.” He guzzled the last of his coffee before putting down the mug with a sigh. “So, what are your thoughts on the G26 Group?”

Their conversation drifted onto professional subjects from there and she refrained from commenting each time he flinched from moving wrong or shrugging. She did eyeball Jeremy from time to time, trying to convey her concern and the security guard did nod at her at least once.

But it became very clear that Virgil did what he wanted and as they returned to class, she was left wondering if there was anyone who would have enough influence to keep him safe.

-o-o-o-

The rest of the class was a little less boring and Battle Axe must have sensed the lack of attention because she dangled a G26 carrot towards the end of the lecture with a promise of some discussion next week.

She and Virgil parted ways politely and she headed home for some desperate sleep before her shift later in the evening.

Never would she have expected to meet another Tracy that night.

And certainly not in such horrible circumstances.

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

For once it had been a quiet night. Only two alcohol related cases, one suspected heart attack, an eye injury and dash over to paediatrics with a limp and non-responsive three-week-old baby.

Ellie’s own heart was saved by the baby recovering quickly, a digestive upset the culprit. Fortunately, the alcohol related cases were of the quiet kind.

It had her suspecting some kind of tsunami of injury was on its way. The ED was rarely quiet and it made her uneasy.

So, she was almost unsurprised when they were alerted that International Rescue were inbound with two casualties.

The coincidence of being on staff for their arrival after the day’s conversation with Virgil Tracy was not lost on her. As the department mobilised for the expected incoming, she wondered if she had jinxed them.

The report said one man and one woman injured, one possible spinal, both unconscious.

She was assigned to an ambulance. Apparently, the aircraft was too big to land closer than the Domain and they had to meet it.

The emergency vehicle’s siren got them onto the main road and around to the massive park that was usually a jewel at the centre of Auckland, now no more than a deeper shadow in the darkness.

They parked in the darkness of the trees around the edges of the rugby field. She took the moment to climb out and look expectantly up into the sky as her team leader requested an arrival estimate on her phone.

They heard it before they saw it. A roar swelled up over Waitemata Harbour and a bright dot in the sky fast became the shadow of a massive aircraft. The air literally vibrated with its roar as the Thunderbird lived up to its name.

It darted into a fiery hover as VTOL lit up the entire rugby field beneath it in yellow and orange. A bluster of hot wind blew over them and rattled the trees as Thunderbird Two, the number glowing on its tail, settled down on the lawn with a heavy mechanical thump.

It was massive, its navigation lights sketching out its true size in the dark.

She took a split second to marvel at the sight, and then they were moving.

A hatch lowered down from under the Thunderbird’s nose, light from within the cockpit illuminating three figures. As she ran, she registered the blue of an IR uniform, but paid little attention as medical stats were thrown at the team in a clipped, professional voice.

Ellie was directed to the male who turned out to be quite young, blond, barely an adult and bound up on a spinal board. The remains of an International Rescue uniform peeked through the emergency blanket.

Shit.

But she didn’t have time to follow the implications of that piece of information.

Impact injuries to his left side. Unconscious, accelerated heart rate, possible spinal injury. Scan results of a detail she had never encountered were flicked to her reader. His spine was intact, but there was swelling.

And internal bleeding. Far too much internal bleeding.

Her team leader directed fast evac and they were moving again. She was vaguely aware of a hiss of closing hatch and mechanical whirring as she ran the hoverstretcher back to the vehicle under the trees.

The stretcher had IR branding on its side, but it slid easily into dock inside the ambulance. Her hands moved automatically, securing the young man for transport.

“I’m going with him.” And there was another blond young man in a blue uniform, this one slashed in yellow. He climbed in beside her team leader.

Ellie plugged the stretcher into the onboard scanner and alarms started blaring almost as loud as the sirens on the roof as they started moving.

The IR operative spoke up, voice raspy. “His name is Alan Bartlett Tracy, age eighteen.” The voice was calm, but unlike before, Ellie could hear fear under that professionalism. He swallowed. “I have his medical history and any further detail you may need.”

Two minutes and they would be at the hospital.

Those two minutes gave her enough time to think of Virgil Tracy and the fact that she likely had a member of his family under her care.

The ambulance ate enough road to pull up to the ED in one minute forty-five.

Then they were moving again.

The IR operative moved with them.

The familiar lights of the emergency department were a relief. She wanted nothing more than to see the young man to safety. They ran him into an assessment cubical.

The IR operative was still with them.

“Sir, I need to ask you to wait in the waiting room.”

“I have information-“

She flipped the patient’s terminal. “We’ve received all the data.” She frowned. An odd graphic was spinning in the top right corner of the screen, a circle of dots. That was unfamiliar. She poked it and it disappeared.

The information about the patient was extensive. Behind her, the shift doctor was doing the initial examination. Cecily was removing the young man’s clothes in preparation for surgery.

“But I have to stay with him.”

Ellie frowned, her eyes tracking the operative’s features. “Sir, you can’t stay.”

“He’s my little brother. I…promised.” It was said with such desperation, her heart bent.

But unfortunately, he wasn’t the only relative she had had to usher away from a loved one.

She faced him. “He is receiving the best care, sir. You got him here fast. He is in good hands. You need to let us do our job.”

His eyes were a warm brown and Ellie suddenly saw the resemblance between him and Virgil. Those eyes were glistening and she realised the man was trembling.

Pale.

“Sir, I think you should sit down.” The next cubicle was occupied by the woman who had been brought in with Alan Tracy, but Ellie grabbed a plastic chair and dragged it to the edge of the curtains. She ushered the operative towards it. A guess. “Mr Tracy?”

Those eyes latched onto her. “Gordon.”

“Gordon. Sit down.”

He did. And it was just as well, because the doctor called it and Alan was pushed past them and rushed off to surgery.

Gordon tried to stand up again, but he wobbled and Ellie had to steady him with a hand. “Stay seated, sir. Alan is getting the care he needs.” A frown. He wasn’t telling her something, she was sure of it. “Sir, are you injured?” She could see nothing obvious, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Thunderbird Four, status!”

She jumped. Gordon startled, but his fingers reached up and hit the glowing IR logo on his yellow sash. “Scott…”

“What is Alan’s status?”

“In hospital care…I’m…I’m sorry...”

His voice sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

“Sir!”

She barely caught him as he slid boneless off the chair.

-o-o-o-


End file.
